


Man On A Mission

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has a very good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man On A Mission

Title: Man On A Mission  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
Summary: Neville has a very good day.  
Word Count: 722  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Written for [](http://shouldknobetter.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shouldknobetter.livejournal.com/)**shouldknobetter** 's birthday. He requested: something goes Neville’s way for a change.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/). Special thank you to [](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/profile)[**mordyn4**](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/) for coming up with the idea to use Arum. For more information about this plant see [HERE](http://images.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://news.bbc.co.uk/media/images/41059000/jpg/_41059509_titan1.jpg&imgrefurl=http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/in_pictures/4468829.stm&h=300&w=300&sz=26&hl=en&start=1&tbnid=eW5s7t0KnABXiM:&tbnh=116&tbnw=116&prev=/images%3Fq%3DTitan%2BArum%26gbv%3D2%26svnum%3D10%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Man On A Mission

~

Neville stretched, enjoying the slide of his skin against the sheets.

“Good morning,” a soft voice said in his ear.

Smiling, Neville replied, “Mmm, it is now.”

Chuckling as he was pulled deeper into strong arms, Neville snuggled for a few moments until he remembered what day it was. He had high hopes for this day. He sat straight up in bed.

“Bill, we have to get up,” he said, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. “The Arum’s supposed to bloom today.”

Bill blinked up at him. “The what?” he asked.

Neville shook his head. “The Merlin Arum. Actually, Muggles call it the Titan Arum. It’s the flower I told you about that blooms once every twenty years?”

“The smelly thing?” Bill asked, still groggy.

“You do remember!”

“What’s it smell like, again?” Bill slurred, eyes drifting shut.

“Like rotting flesh,” Neville supplied happily, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Ugh. Too much information,” Bill said, propping one eye open as he watched Neville move way.

Neville smiled indulgently. “You don’t have to come,” he said. “I know that this is my obsession...”

Bill snickered. “Not a chance,” he said. “I’ve been hearing about this plant since I first met you. I’m not missing this chance. If I can stand to visit the twins, I can stand the stench of some plant.”

Neville rolled his eyes. “All right, then you need to get up,” he said.

Bill leered at him. “You can get me up,” he said.

Grinning, Neville threw a pillow at him. “Later, now it’s time to get dressed.”

Both men got ready quickly and within twenty minutes had Apparated to a deserted alley in Muggle London. A short walk later found them in Kew Gardens, where Neville dragged a still lethargic Bill to the display.

“There it is,” he said, pointing.

Bill stared, inadvertently stepping back. “Neville, that thing is enormous,” he breathed. “And ugh, you weren’t kidding about the stench. That may even be worse than Fred’s socks!”

“They can grow up to two hundred pounds,” Neville said. “It’s supposed to have been a prized plant of Merlin himself. There is even a legend that a potion made of its seeds can cure insanity.”

Bill smiled gently, knowing now why they were there. “So you want to harvest some seeds?” he asked, touching Neville’s shoulder gently.

Neville nodded, biting his lips.

“I’ll take care of it,” Bill whispered, and, with a flawlessly executed Notice-Me-Not Spell, he walked up to the plant and scooped some seeds into his robes. He was next to Neville before any of the ubiquitous Muggles could notice.

Taking one last lingering look at the huge flowering plant, Neville pulled Bill away and they returned to the alley, from where they Apparated back home.

“Snape should see you now,” Bill observed as Neville brewed.

Neville smiled. “He’d never believe it,” he said softly. After hours of work and painstakingly decanting the aubergine-colored potion into two vials, he secured them in his robes.

“Want me to Apparate us there?” Bill asked.

Neville nodded. “I may Splinch us,” he joked halfheartedly.

Bill hugged him close before taking them to their destination. It was only a matter of minutes before they were ensconced at St. Mungo’s, Neville coaxing first his mother, and then his father, to drink his potion.

The effect was miraculous. Within an hour, Alice Longbottom blinked slowly and then, for the first time, looked at Neville with knowledge in her eyes. “Ne... Nev...?”

Neville’s face crumpled and he knelt next to her bed. “Yes, Mum,” he said softly over and over as she patted his head and cried with him.

Bill blinked back tears as Frank came up behind Neville and, sitting down on the bed, hugged his wife and son to him.

Bill stepped back, watching the tableau with a full heart. Just as he was getting ready to tiptoe out, Neville turned a tear-filled face towards him.

“Mum, Da, you need to meet my husband, Bill Weasley.”

Alice smiled at Bill. “Bi...” she said.

Bill laughed shakily. “It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom,” he said. “Mr. Longbottom.”

Alice reached out her hand towards Bill. “Welcome... family...” she said.

Bill’s eyes met Neville’s for a long, emotion-filled moment and he smiled. He thought this might be their best day ever.

~


End file.
